


Заплати долги

by fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020), Lubava21



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Hand Jobs, M/M, OOC / Out of Character, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: Тихо предлагает Тайвину заплатить долг короны.
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Tycho Nestoris
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom PLIO 2020 драбблы-мини М-Е





	Заплати долги

Ланнистеры всегда платят долги — так гласила поговорка. Она настолько укоренилась в обиходе, что некоторые даже считали ее девизом дома. Тайвину она не нравилась. Никто не задумывался о двойном смысле. Пойдешь против Ланнистеров — получишь по заслугам. Как вышло с Рейнами и Тарбеками. Однако обычно если кто-то вспоминал эту поговорку, то хотел получить денег. В последнее время это случалось все чаще и чаще. 

Тихо Несторис смотрел на него, хитро улыбаясь, и Тайвину от этого было не по себе. 

— Вы ведь в курсе, каков долг короны перед железным банком? — проворковал Тихо.

Тайвин принял его в своем кабинете и предложил кресло напротив, однако Тихо не стал садиться. С бокалом вина он прохаживался по кабинету, бросая на Тайвина взгляды, которые тот не хотел понимать. 

— Как десница короля, я заверяю вас, что долг будет погашен.

— Я слышал это уже много раз, — сказал Тихо, останавливаясь рядом с Тайвином. — А после этого корона просила еще. 

Он бесцеремонно опустился на край стола прямо напротив Тайвина. Следовало осадить наглеца, вот только долг короны и правда составлял огромную сумму. А золотые рудники истощились. Тайвин постарался сдержать раздражение и продолжил беседу.

— Я могу дать свое слово…

— Что заплатите, — Тихо не дал ему договорить. — Но как насчет чего-то посущественнее?

— У меня нет золота, — Тайвин решил ответить честно. Почти. — Из-за войны рудники забросили. Однако совсем скоро добыча возобновится, и тогда…

— Когда? — вновь перебил его Тихо. — Через год? Два? Пять?

— Сейчас мне нечего вам дать, — отрезал Тайвин.

— В этом случае, боюсь, железный банк откажет вам в следующей просьбе. А что-то мне подсказывает, она непременно будет. 

Тайвин промолчал. Тихо явно что-то от него хотел, но Тайвин предпочел, чтобы он сам высказал просьбу. Тихо выжидающе посмотрел на Тайвина, но поняв, что тот не собирается говорить первым, вздохнул и подался навстречу.

— Как насчет небольшой просьбы? — прошептал он. — Чтобы я мог с уверенностью ответить другим банкирам: «Да, Железный трон выплатит все долги».

— Чего вы хотите? — спросил Тайвин.

Тихо сделал удивленное лицо, словно ответ был очевиден. Он наклонился еще ближе, соскользнул со стола и оказался на коленях у Тайвина. 

— Вас, — сказал Тихо и опустил руку на пах Тайвина.

Тайвин подавил желание сбросить наглеца на пол и позвать стражу, чтобы его вывели и больше не пускали. Однако речь шла не о пригоршне монет, действовать следовало деликатно. Он спокойно отодвинул руку Тихо.

— Вам пора уходить.

Тихо не сдвинулся с места. Даже не подумал спрятать довольную усмешку.

— Уверены? Несколько лет без напоминаний о долгах, которые Ланнистеры не платят.

Тайвин молчал. Не хотелось признавать, но предложение было заманчивым. Нет, он вовсе не собирался ложиться под банкира, но тот пока этого и не предлагал.

— Чего конкретно вы хотите?

— Торгуетесь? — усмехнулся Тихо. — Мне это нравится. Как насчет вечера в ваших покоях?

Тайвин снова попытался отпихнуть Тихо от себя, но тот извернулся и оседлал его.

— Тогда, может быть, просто поцелуй?

Тайвин не успел отреагировать, его губ коснулись губы Тихо. Тайвин не стал сопротивляться, но и не ответил. Впрочем, Тихо явно воспринял это как одобрение. Он углубил поцелуй, скользнул языком в рот Тайвина и, прикрыв глаза, тихо замычал от удовольствия. 

Тайвин попытался отстраниться, но мешала спинка кресла. Тихо тем временем льнул ближе, нетерпеливо ерзал, прижимаясь бедрами теснее.

— Вам ведь не составит труда…

Он взял руку Тайвина и направил ее себе между ног. Тайвин сжал зубы, но решив, что это не самый плохой вариант, скользнул рукой под одежды Тихо и накрыл ладонью его возбужденный член. Тихо застонал и выгнулся. Тайвин глубоко вздохнул, стараясь успокоиться, и начал не спеша двигать кулаком. Тихо закусил губу и подался навстречу. 

Тайвин надеялся закончить побыстрее. Однако, глядя на полуприкрытые глаза Тихо и слушая его тяжелое дыхание, задумался, а когда в последний раз его вот так ласкали. Будь на месте Тихо кто-то моложе и симпатичнее, Тайвин не отказался бы от ночи вдвоем. Впрочем, и Тихо был неплох, вот только Тайвин терпеть не мог, когда его к чему-то принуждали. Он крепче сжал кулак, и Тихо дернулся, охнул и обмяк, привалившись к Тайвину. Стоило его прогнать сразу, но Тайвин все же позволил Тихо прийти в себя. 

— Это было не так уж и сложно, — заметил тот, поправляя одежду.

— Было бы проще, если бы вы не пытались меня шантажировать, — ответил Тайвин.

Тихо поднял на него взгляд и усмехнулся.

— Это приглашение на вечер?

— Это простое утверждение, — ответил Тайвин. — Но не спешите покидать Королевскую гавань.

Тихо улыбнулся так, словно уже подмял под себя Тайвина. Тайвин не стал ничего говорить. Но если они и останутся наедине, это Тихо окажется под ним.


End file.
